Danielle Fenton But Call Me Bella
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: We all know Danny Phantom's "cousin" Dani but what if she lived with his family and he told his parents everything what if she changed her name to bella andmoved to forks? Genre as stated but it has romance too, any story with Edward in it has to
1. preface

Disclaimer: not mine

Preface

Nobody knew

Nobody knew how hard it was for her to fire that shot. It still haunted her in her dreams sometimes. No pun intended. She both was glad Edward was out hunting that night (she didn't want to explain a nightmare that caused her to cry in her sleep and whisper goodbye), and wished he was there to comfort her when she woke up.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, (it was the weekend she could miss some sleep if she wanted to) she walked over to her computer, checked her email, and let out a hushed squeal of joy.


	2. the email

disclaimer: not mine no matter how much i wish it was

The email was from her adopted brother Danny Phantom/Fenton. Confused? The "Bella Swan" you think you've been reading about is really a girl named Danielle (or Dani) Fenton/Phantom. A recently stabilized attempt at cloning the halfa, Danny Phantom. Since that she had been living with the Fentons, (though Danny had of course had to let his parents in on the secret to explain how she came to be and why they needed to take her in) and she was loving it! But, then the Fenton portal started malfunctioning making the immediate area dangerous to halfas such as her and Danny. So she had been sent to stay with a family friend Charlie Swan, masquerading as his daughter (A/N Charlie just to be clear Charlie knows), And Danny spent vacations at college until it was fixed(A/N of course he's in college he's trying to become an astronaut remember). To masquerade as Bella she has to wear brown contacts and a brown wig, which drove her bananas sometimes but then Edward would comment on how beautiful her hair or eyes were and it was worth it. She still wonders how he hasn't noticed the contacts yet with his super vampire vision. Understand now? Good.

Now back to the topic of the email. Danny wrote that the Fenton portal was fixed so he was going to visit her and bring her home, if she was ready to go, next week on Friday! Edward didn't live in Amity Parks but they would find a way to work it out. He wouldn't want to keep her away from her family, and he would want to stay together as much as she did. At least she hoped he would. He might feel differently about her when he knows the secret she's been keeping from him. No She couldn't think like that. That's how Vlad Plasmius/Masters wanted her to think. Vlad… If she ever sees him again she will beat the ectoplasm out of him. But who cares about that right now DANNY'S COMING! Hooray! Dani then notices that she is doing the cabbage patch, which is part of her patented happy dance and calms down before Alice can see her jumping around like an idiot and send Edward home to make sure she's not having a nervous breakdown. Alice doesn't know about the happy dance. What can I say it's a Dani thing not a Bella thing.

Then she notices the date in the bottom right hand corner of her computer screen. It's the anniversary of the other clones passing. She takes a chance, hoping that Alice isn't watching and goes ghost. She then flies over to the other misfit clones graves (no one else besides Danny knows that she collected her brothers and made a final resting place for them), getting some flowers on the way, and tells them about how things have been going for their little sister and how she misses them, ending with yet another long goodbye speech. She flies home changes back to her human form, and feeling slightly more at peace having completed her annual visit goes back to sleep.


	3. A premade explanation, convenient

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine or it wouldn't be a fanfiction and it wouldn't be on here. I think we all know this but I am putting a disclaimer anyway because I don't want to get in trouble. sorry for being snippy

As could be expected Dani/Bella woke up thinking about the other misfit clones. The largest was a gigantic Frankensteinesque creature named Goliath but he had been like a giant teddy bear once you got to know him. The smallest had been such a tiny fella that all you could really tell without getting a magnifying glass was that his name, Pipsqueak (or pip), suited him. The third one who was bigger than her but smaller than Goliath was named Thomas, or Tommy, and was, as Danny had put it a "bed sheet ghost." Under the sheet he looked like the top half of a skeleton. And the last clone had been a near perfect duplicate of Danny and had the most time spent on him, but he had been delicate and had disintegrated the moment he was out, which was after all the others but him and her were gone. They had just called him Little Brother. She missed them all. She couldn't believe they, all the clones herself included, had been blind enough to call Vlad father as he sent them off to their deaths one by one.

Then Dani/Bella realized Edward was there, right next to her. Her eyes flew open, the glorious sight they were met with confirming it.

"Edward! your back!" She said joyously, and snuggled up to him. He chuckled.

"Of course Love, how long did you think I could stay away for?" His velvet voice was mesmerizing, angels must exist after all, because she had certainly found one. "So" he continued, "who are Goliath, Tommy, Pipsqueak, Little Brother, and Danny?" oh bleep.

"Um, what?" She decided playing dumb might be her best option.

"You were sleep talking, Love, and mentioned those names,"

"I don't remember that dream," a half truth, she knew who they were but she really didn't remember the dream. She did remember the e-mail, now that she was awake. She would have to explain now. She got up, walked to her closet, and pulled out a DVD she had been keeping hidden. In retrospect she wasn't exactly sure why she made it because she never thought she would need it but she did need it now and was glad she had it.

She walked back to Edward, handed him the disk entitled "Explanation Disk," And said "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, this is a complete explanation, but I don't want to watch it because I already know the story. I think it's time you did to so, here you go." Edward raised his eyebrows as he took the disk. He didn't want to leave just yet but he was curious. Bella/Dani then said "It'll be fine. Your coming right back after you watch it aren't you?" Then he smiled.

"Of course, love." And off he went. Dani/Bella sighed and wondered what he would think knowing she was Dani Fenton aka Dani Phantom, adopted sister of the famous Danny Phantom.

Edward pov

An explanation of what? And what story was she talking about? Bella said the disk was an explanation of something she had been meaning to tell me. I started running faster, anxious to know what she's been keeping from me, and then realized I'd run past my house. Oops. I turned back, this time stopping at the house, and went inside. I put the disk in the DVD player and pressed play. The opening clip was rather dramatic. A white-haired, Green-eyed, teenage boy, about fourteen, and a white-haired, green-eyed, little girl min similar black and white costumes fought together against some bizarre beings in the background while the phrase "You are watching a Phantom and Phantom production" flashed in the fore ground, with dramatic music playing. The very professional seeming movie opening of course drew some attention. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came into the room. Judging by their thoughts, they came to investigate the sound.

"Hey, we just got back from hunting. I thought you would be rushing to Bella's side to make sure she hadn't tripped into a volcano while we were gone. Why are you here watching a movie?" Emmett asked. I paused the DVD right at the end of the intro.

"Bella gave me this. She said it was an explanation of something she'd been meaning to tell me." I replied

"Bella actually managed to keep a secret big enough to make a movie out of?" Emmett asked shocked "I wanna see," he whined.

"Fine," I said, annoyed and impatient. Then I pressed play.

A/N pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review I haven't gotten any flames yet but I want flamers to know that if I do I will laugh at them Because I think it's funny that they don't have anything better to do


	4. the DVD part one

3rd person pov

Words appear on the screen as the Cullens take their seats. "This is an explanation video. The best way to tell this story is probably to start before the beginning with another story." Then the Danny Phantom theme song plays with the video that plays during the theme song on the show.

Emmett pov

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

Who's Danny Fenton and what does a machine his parents built to look at ghosts have to do with Bella?

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

He's more logical and persevering than his parents are.

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

That idiot! He leaned right against the on button while he was inside the thing! Come to think of it, that's not a very smart place to put the on button and off button.

_His molecules got all rearranged! He's a Phantom Phantom_

What just happened to that strand of DNA?

_When he first woke up, he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

Wait, is he a ghost now?

_He's much more unique than the other guy_

It showed him as a human again so he can't be a ghost but then he went through the wall. Is he half ghost now?

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's Phantom-ified for me and you_

He changed between human and ghost so he's gotta be half of each.

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!_

So he's a half-ghost ghost-hunter. This is bound to be interesting

Alice pov

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _

Who?

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

The blue print says Fenton Ghost Portal. What does any of this have to do with Bella?

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

His parents don't set a very good example.

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

Why was that button even put there? Talk about design flaws.

_His molecules got all rearranged! He's a Phantom Phantom_

Did that strand of DNA just combine with a microscopic ghost and turn into a DNA-ghost or something? Wait, the back-up singers said he's a phantom, that must've been him becoming a half ghost. Wow.

_When he first woke up, he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

_He's much more unique than the other guy_

Definitely half-ghost.

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

What was that blue stuff. It can't be cold enough to see his breath if he's wearing a t-shirt.

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's Phantom-ified for me and you_

So he's a superhero, he fights ghosts to protect humans from them. Interesting.

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!_

This sounds interesting.

Jasper pov

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

Have to wonder what kind of emotions it would cause to know that your parents tried to build a ghost portal.

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

They look disappointed.

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

He is a lot more committed to his parents' invention then they are. Maybe he wanted to make it work so his mom and dad would be happy.

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged! He's a Phantom Phantom_

Whoa, what just happened to his DNA?

_When he first woke up, he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

Did he become half ghost?

_He's much more unique than the other guy_

Stupid school bullies. I've seen this a million times that football guy definitely had that coming.

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

That was a very grown up decision for him to make. Being responsible and fighting ghosts in order to protect people, when he's just a kid.

_He's Phantom-ified for me and you_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!_

This is cool but what does any of it have to do with Bella?

Rosalie pov

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged! He's a Phantom Phantom_

_When he first woke up, he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

_He's much more unique than the other guy_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's Phantom-ified for me and you_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!_

What's with this Danny guy? I thought we were going to get some dirt on Bella out of this video not the story of some guy who becomes half ghost.

Edward pov

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen _

Who's Danny Fenton? I thought this was about Bella. Everyone else is just as confused as me.

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

Why do they need a ghost portal, and has Bella suddenly become the type to play practical jokes?

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

Oh sure give up and leave your son in a science lab alone AND let him go inside one of the machines and mess with it. Oh that's definitely good parenting and setting a good example.

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

Oh no, he turned it on by mistake while he was in there. How dumb _are _his parents? A. They forget to turn the thing on and then gave up. B. They left their kid in the lab alone and obviously never told him any lab-safety rules to follow. C. they built the on and off buttons on the inside of the machine. And D. They didn't come running when the machine turned on and he yelled!

_His molecules got all rearranged! He's a Phantom Phantom_

What just happened to that strand of DNA. WHERE THE HECK ARE HIS PARENTS. He was just in an accident in their lab that mutated his DNA.

_When he first woke up, he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly_

Is he a ghost now?

_He's much more unique than the other guy_

Phew, He's alive, it showed him as normal him again.

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

He transformed so I guess he's like a half ghost? He made a very responsible decision there for a fourteen year old boy.

_He's Phantom-ified for me and you_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He can catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!_

I still have to wonder what Bella's secret was.


	5. the DVD part two

3rd person omniscient pov

Edward pauses the DVD.

"Well that had absolutely nothing to do with Bella. Has she suddenly become a prankster?" Asked Emmett confused.

"Well the video did say it was starting before the beginning with another story," said Alice.

"Did the name Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom seem familiar to any of you" asked Esme.

They all jumped, noticing for the first time that she and Carlisle had come into the room.

"To the internet!" Shouted Emmet Earning a slap to the back of the head from Rosalie. "Ouch."

Alice meanwhile had already looked up the name on the internet.

"'Danny Fenton/Phantom saved the Earth from being destroyed by the disasteroid, by gathering a huge fleet of ghosts and turning the entire earth intangible. A statue of him now stands in Amity Parks and every capitol city in the world because, thanks to him, we still have a world.' Wow this kid saved the entire world, and we seriously need to pay more attention to current events because this evidently has evaded our notice for ten years now,"

…uncomfortable silence as everyone registers the fact that it took them ten years to realize someone had saved the world by turning it intangible…

"Let's watch more of the video," Jasper says trying desperately to relieve the awkwardness in the atmosphere by breaking the uncomfortable silence. Edward presses play.

Danny was standing with two kids his age, a Goth girl (Sam) and a techno geek (Tucker). Danny says "Guys I really think I should tell my parents."

"Why? Parents don't listen, and even worse they don't understand! Why can't they accept me for who I am?!" Responds Sam shouting towards the end.

"Uh, Sam? I'm talking about my powers, _my _problems," says Danny.

"Oh, Right. Me too," said Sam embarrassed.

"Poor girl," said Esme.

"I would hate to have my family not accept me," agreed Alice.

The video shows a few fast-forward fight sequences, slowing to normal speed at a couple of points where Jack and Mattie fired at the ghost kid, not realizing it was their son. It slows down on the encounter with Vlad Plasmius.

"You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop," Danny Says when Vlad reveals his creepy plan to take over the world and make Danny's mom fall in love with him instead of Danny's dad, and then asks Danny to join him.

"Awkward," says Jasper.

"She's married and has kids now. The dude missed his chance and needs to get over it already," Said Emmett, mildly repulsed.

The video skips forward again to Vlad's cloning experiment and this is where it gets good

A cliff hanger for you but Don't worry I will probably put up another chapter tomorrow ;)


	6. the DVD part three

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this which is why this is on this website although i would love to own Edward if it wasn't for the fact that he could never truly be happy with anyone but Bella or in this caseBella/Dani and yes I did cry while I was writing this chapter and I'm not ashamed of it, I can cry and still be strong

3rd person pov

The video shows the cloning pods in Vlad's lab. Four of the five open up releasing Goliath, Thomas, Pipsqueak, and Danielle.

Emmett pov

Whoa! What the? That Frankenstein lookin guy is bigger than me! There's also a ghost in bed-sheet ghost costume? And that one is like a little doll. What? Well that Little girl looks normal anyway. Or did look normal she just transformed like that Danny kid. Come to think of it she kind of looks like him to

Edward pov

That guy is bigger than Emmett and looks like a Frankenstein-style experiment gone horribly wrong. There's one about the size of a normal person wearing a ghost costume made from a sheet. There's one that's very small, next to him Alice would look as tall as a sky scraper. The last was a little girl, she looks normal enough …and familiar? She transformed like that Danny guy! This is weird and why do I feel like I've seen her before…

Alice pov

Whoa that Frankenstein monster type guy would be huge compared to Emmett. There's also a normal looking little girl, who definitely needs a clothes shopping trip, I mean shorts and a sweat shirt puh-lease, a bed-sheet ghost (also in obvious need of shopping trip), and a tiny ghost (I don't think even I could find his size).

3rd person pov

Next on the video Vlad's office outside the clone room is shown (he is Vlad Plasmius at the moment).

"Again, not one of these clones turned out right. More imperfections, mistakes. One of them is even a girl! How did that happen?" ranted Vlad watching the clones socialize on the screen. "Oh well, these clones aren't immediately turning to ectoplasmic ooze. Perhaps they'll be useful," He stated, returning to human form. He walked into the room putting up a friendly façade. The clones besides Dani all called him father.. "Hello dear children, I believe it's time I gave you some names," Vlad said in a voice full of kindness who's falsehood would have been obvious to anyone with more worldly knowledge than the new clones he was speaking to.

"What's a name?" Asked the little girl shyly, as she switched back to human form without realizing it.

"A name is a word for a specific person, so that they can tell you're talking to them and people can tell who your talking about when you're talking about someone," was Vlad's reply.

"Oh." came the small girl's reply as she realized she had changed back to human form, completely befuddled as to how this had happened.

"Your names are: Goliath, Thomas, Danielle, and pipsqueak," said Vlad pointing to them each in turn. The newly named clones turned to each other and began introducing themselves, having fun with their new names. Then the clones, being children after all began to play together.

Esme pov

That monster! What does he mean useful? They're children, not appliances! That little girl is absolutely adorable. I certainly hope that none of them stay with that awful man.

Carlisle pov

I don't understand how Edward can consider him self a monster when people like that exist in the world. How can he speak that way about living beings, and children at that. Those children playing together, how cute. Children should not be left with a monster like that.

Emmett pov

That guy is even more of a freak than I thought before. How Edward can think he's a monster when guys like that count as people I will never understand. They are living beings not tools for him to use. And that obviously fake kindness, who does that jerk think he is? Those kids deserve some kind of decent parent.

Rosalie pov

That… I can't even think of a word for him that it's okay to use. How can he manipulate them like that. Those kids exist because of him and he has a responsibility to them to provide appropriate guidance, care, and parenting!

Alice pov

I don't even know them and I'm still furious at the way he talked about them. That jerk. I hate people like him. Those poor kids I really hope they get away from him.

Jasper pov

And my brother calls himself a monster. What is going to happen to those kids.

Edward pov

That man is more of a monster than I've ever been. I am too shocked and disgusted by that "person" to even register anything in my family's thoughts other than that they hold the same level of fury as mine. That poor little girl. Why am I especially worried about her in specific and why does she seem so familiar? That is so frustrating.

Dani in the past pov

He _seems_ nice enough, but I don't trust him. I should warn my brothers when I get a chance. Oh no they called him father. If I say something bad about him they might stop trusting me instead of him and that would be even worse. What do I do? I love my brothers already so I can't risking hurting them or letting him hurt them. I don't know what to do here.

3rd person pov

The clones discover another cloning pod with an unfinished clone inside. Goliath asks "another brother?"

"He'll be the youngest," comments Dani.

"Finally, I won't be the youngest anymore," says Pip

In Vlad's lab. Vlad has just sent Tommy (the first clone who attacks Danny in the episode kindred spirits link on profile) after Danny. All the other clones are watching him on the screen. DanI is worried sick of course. Then Danny uses the ghostly wail which is the end of the first clone attack. Tommy was gone and all that was left was a puddle of ectoplasmic ooze.

"Tommy?" Dani asks eye's wide and tearing up in shock and disbelief.

"He-he's gone," said Pip still not quite able to take it in.

"My brother, where did he go? He-he can't be gone for good. He just can't be," said Goliath also in a state of shock.

"All the more reason we need to stop this Danny Phantom and bring him down before anyone else gets hurt," Said Vlad, trying to take advantage of the situation. Big mistake.

"YOU." Dani said her fury unleashed now that her attention was drawn back to Vlad. She flew over faster than a bullet and grabbed him by the collar, "How could you send him out there to face that?! You've been fighting that boy for so long, you had to know what he was capable of, you had to know this would happen." Danielle was screaming by the end with tears streaming down her face. Goliath pulled her off Vlad.

"Little sister, I know you're upset, and angry, and sad about what happened to Tommy. All of us are, but you can't take out your anger on father. It's not his fault, he didn't know this would happen," goliath said to Dani, who was now sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

(outside of the video)

"The hell she can't he totally knew this would happen!" shouted an outraged Emmett.

"How could that stupid Vlad just send him to his death like that?!" Shouted Jasper, whose own rage and disgust were being fueled by Emmett's. This of course got everyone else riled up, although they were already mad of course. Edward paused the DVD until everyone got calmed down.

(back in the video)

Vlad was ordering ghost attack number two, Danny and Goliath. The plan was: DanI pretends to be Danny's cousin: Goliath attacks but holds back, and DanI helps Danny finish him off to gain his trust.

"NO, I WON'T DO IT!" DanI shrieked, crying again.

"You have to, DanI," Goliath said, "if you do then Father will be able to capture him, and Father will be able to save you, Pip, and Little Brother."

"Goliath please you can't ask me to kill you," Sobs DanI, What would she do after losing another brother.

"It'll be okay Danielle. It won't hurt forever, and you can make sure I'm not forgotten by taking care of yourself and the others who are still standing when the smoke clears," Goliath said, trying to soothe his little sister's sadness.

(outside the video)

At this point most of the Cullens were dry sobbing. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were trying not to, and failing miserably.

(back in the video)

Dani and Danny were fighting against Goliath. Just before the final shot was fired, Dani mouthed a silent final goodbye, she knew he saw, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Dani, is something wrong?" asked Danny worried about the girl he thought at the moment was his cousin.

"Just a headache," the lie would have been obvious to anyone less oblivious than a fourteen year old boy. And Danny was often considered clueless even for a teenage boy.

(outside of the video)

"Poor Dani," Alice dry-sobbed, watching the small girl hide an emotional breakdown on the screen.

"How can that man live with himself, sending the children who call him father to their deaths." Esme managed to get out between dry-sobs

"He shouldn't be considered a parent by anyone," dry-sobbed Rosalie

(back in the video)

Pipsqueak had tried to fight Danny and had used up to much energy. He was turning to ooze right in Dani's hands.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, "I'm not a good big sister. I should have fought him instead of you."

"Dani, it's not your fault," Pip said "I was being stupid and cocky and tried to fight him by myself." and then he was gone.

And the Cullens would have been in tears if they could have been

Author speaking in dramatic announcer voice

Will Danielle be able to save Little Brother? And is this really honest and true the last we will see of her other brothers? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. the DVD part four

Disclaimer; still not mine

This chapter dedicated to Team Hale for reviewing twice and making me feel so good about this story I just had to write another chapter

3rd person pov

Edward paused the DVD. Everyone tried to calm down. It went a lot better when Jasper left the room and quit absorbing everyone's emotions, amplifying them and broadcasting them back. After a while he was able to calm himself down and came back into the room. Edward unpaused the TV.

Danny was captured and in Vlad's lab. This is right at the part where Vlad orders Dani to overshadow Danny but she won't do it and he says "You exist to serve me! Just do it!"

"You are not the boss of me!" Yells Dani as she hit's the button to release Danny. She didn't want her brothers' deaths to be for nothing, but she couldn't let them be for this. Vlad wasn't planning to be any more of a parent to Little brother than he had been to the rest of them.

"You're helping me now?" Danny questioned.

"You wanna ask questions or you wanna kick some but?" asks Dani, eager to put smack down on the man who had sent the other clones to their doom.

(outside of the video)

"Choose kick some butt! Choose kick some butt!" shouted Emmett bouncing up and down like a 3 year old waiting for somebody to guess what they are in a game of charades. The other Cullens just give him a look.

(back in the video)

Danny uses ghostly wail, last clone besides Danielle dissolves, Dani gasps not able take it in yet, the Boooo-merang hits Vlad in the head, and then the Specter Speeder crashed into him sending him into the wall. Tucker and Sam climb out of the specter speeder and Danny expresses his gratitude until they tell him to shut up. Dani giggles for real for the first time since Tommy was still with them. It feels good to laugh for real.

Back at the Fenton household Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in big trouble. Dani overshadowed Danny's mom and teacher to get them out of it.

(The video skips ahead to the episode D-Stabilized link in profile things pretty much go exactly like the episode right up until the part where Danny says Now what heading off? The story picks up here with what he says instead of that)

"Dani, before you head off this time I need to know, where are you going?"

Dani bites her lip and looks away uncomfortably before admitting "I don't really know. Without my brothers I'm kind of alone,"

"You don't have to be, you can come stay with me," Danny offered immediately

"Won't your parents mind?"

"I'll explain everything. Don't worry they'll love you, they won't be able to turn you away,"

"I can't ask you to give up your secret for me,"

"First, your not asking, I'm offering. Second, I'm not giving up my secret, I'm just letting my parents in on it. And third, You are well worth it. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You're the best, I knew Vlad was wrong."

"Vlad is one seriously crazed up fruit loop who's wrong about everything, especially you."

(outside the video)

"Does anyone else have the odd desire to hurt Vlad Plasmius?" Asked Edward.

"Yeah! you wanna find him?" said Emmett already exited at the idea of a possible fight.

"Sit down you idiots," says Rosalie, tugging her pouting husband back down onto the couch. She didn't want him doing anything more embarrassing than usual.

(back in the video)

"Danny, why the heck didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, asked a little hurt by the fact his son had kept this from him. Dani is standing right behind Dani holding onto his arm for dear life.

" 'Hey Ghost kid! get back here! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna tare you apart molecule by molecule!' " said Danny, imitating a threat Jack had once shouted at "the ghost kid," not realizing it was his son. Both of Danny's parents hung their heads in shame, remembering various times they'd threatened or fired weapons at Danny Phantom and thinking about how they couldn't even recognize him as their own son, Danny Fenton.

"Danny, I am so sorry," said Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton. She wasn't quite crying, but she was close.

"I'm sorry too, son," said Jack.

"Why are you, still acting all calm and unsurprised?" Maddie asked Jazz, Danny's older sister.

"Because I already knew. I mean Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, how much more obvious could it be? And he doesn't even _look_ that different in human and ghost form. I've actually been helping him and his friends fight evil ghosts, which by the way is not all of them, for months now. I would have told you but I felt like it was necessary for him to come around and tell you in his own time or else it could have lead to even deeper trust issues. Plus your ghost hunting was never really much of a threat to Danny," Jazz said shouting just a little bit around the middle. Danny's parents blinked in surprise. Jazz _never _had outbursts. Well, except for that anyway.

The video skips foreword, showing a few more fight scenes that take place over the years. As Danielle gets older, she keeps looking more and more familiar to Edward, until 17 year old Dani appears as a blue-eyed, black haired, Bella.

Dani winces as her image distorts momentarily like a picture on an old TV.

"Dani! The Fenton portal is dmaged. The immediate area has become hazardous to halfa's. Until we get it fixed you will be staying with a friend of the family, you remember Charlie Swan, and pretending to be his daughter, Isabella or Bella Swan, so you won't have to deal with a frenzied fan base, because the people of Forks will not be used to the famous Dani Phantom being in their town. You will have a huge, most likely annoying, fan base anywhere outside of Amity. Here are some brown contacts and brown temporary hair dye. Now hurry! We only have a few hours to get you packed and on your way before another ecto-sonic-energy pulse happens like the one that happened just a moment ago. I'm sorry I didn't know that one was coming or you would have already been out of harms way."

"What about Danny?"

"He has been notified and will be spending vacations at college until the Fenton portal is fixed, by the way Bella is a little shy and not as self confident as you"

"Oh, okay,"

"And she's a klutz,"

"Okay," She said sounding a little like a kid who's been told they'll get pizza for dinner tomorrow but they have to be good and eat broccoli for dinner tonight.

Words appear on the screen again. The words are: Halpha means half ghost, half human. Sorry for not addressing that earlier :P

End of video

All of the Cullens stare at the now blank screen with Slack jawed expressions of shock. Emmett recovers from the shock enough to speak first.

"Now what the? Bella is Dani?" The rest of the Cullens recovered their composure somewhat, except Edward.

"I wish she had said something earlier, but I have to wonder why she's telling us now," pondered Esme.

"I bet that she just received word that she can safely go home now. I had a vision of her reading an e-mail and getting so excited about it she started dancing. I did wonder about that vision. Bella, Dani, whichever one is the one she was acting like at first, didn't really seem like the cabbage patch type," said Alice. Then Edward snapped out of it.

"That was her that all that happened to and I wasn't there to protect her! And now she's leaving?" Edward said raw unmasked pain in his voice. Jasper ran like heck to get as far away from him and his wild emotions as possible.

"So Bella hassupe powers and is an awesome fighter," said Emmett mischievously. "OW!!" Edward smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it!!!"

"OW!"

"I said 'Don't even think about it'"

"Sheesh okay, okay,"

"Calm down Edward. She's going to turn to us and say 'I'm going to the famous town of Amity Parks, anyone wanna come with?' We can totally visit her and there will be plenty of clouds so we can totally go. You two will find away to work things out. I know you don't want to keep her away from her family, and you wouldn't just abandon her as soon as you find out she's not human," said Alice "By the way she's waiting to find out what your reaction is. You better go tell her you forgive her for keeping this secret so long _before_ she pulls her hair out."


	8. meet the Fentons

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Danny Phantom get over it already

**IMPORTANT INFO YOU WILL NEED FOR THIS CHAPTER:**Arté is pronounced Are Tay and is the name of a powerfull moon goddess from an ancient culture

_Last time on Danielle Fenton But call me Bella _

"By the way she's waiting to find out what your reaction is. You better go tell her you forgive her for keeping this secret so long _before_ she pulls her hair out."

Scene: Bella/Dani's room

Bella/Dani pov

What was taking him so long? Had he decided not to come back now that he knew I was a halfa? No, he wouldn't do that. After all, I stayed when I found out he was a vampire didn't I? He just hadn't finished the video yet. That's all. I climbed onto the bed and curled up hoping Edward wouldn't be upset that I had kept this a secret from him even though he had revealed his entire family's secret to me, even though I knew he wouldn't be. What did I do good enough to deserve him?

Edward pov

I ran back to my angel's house and climbed through her window. She was lying curled up on her bed. She was crying. No! She shouldn't cry.

"Bella-I mean Dani, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you can still call me Bella if you would prefer, and can you forgive me for keeping this secret for so long even when you told me everything? I'm sorry I had to wait to be sure. I've put trust in the wrong places before, and I couldn't bear to make the same mistake again. It almost killed Danny last time, and it did kill Goliath, Tommy, Pipsqueak, and Little Brother," Dani wasn't quite crying by the end. She didn't want to appear weak, and then Edward was there holding her.

"Shhh, it's okay, Love, and I will call you Dani now, it's your real name after all."

"Thank you Edward. Now my family's gonna be here soon I want you to meet them, if your okay with that of course," I suddenly realisedthat the brown contacts were gone, leaving her eyes an even more enrapturing aquatic blue, and her hair was now an enchanting raven black color, and she looked less pale too. (A/N DanI has a tan like Danny, Bella is super pale, for anyone who's confused on that one, DanI wears make up to pretend to be bella. Part of why she hated alice making her wear make up is because she wass afraid Alice will uncover her real skin and figure it out. She still doesn't like make up)

"Of course it's okay with me,… DanI," I said trying to get used to the new name for my beloved one. Bella no DanI seemed to be surpressing a small laugh. "I would love to meet your real family. Would it be alright if my family met them to?"

"Of course," my angel said with a smile.

Dani pov

We went to Edwards house, he ran I flew (the look on hi face when he realized I was faster than him was priceless), to inform his family and find out who wants to meet mine. Boy was I surprizedwhen we got there. The minute we walked through the door, a dry-sobbing Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug and said "I am so sorry for being such a jerk I had no idea you'd been through so much. Can you forgive me?" I think I heard someone suck in their breath.

"Of course, Rosalie. I've known bigger jerks, trust me on that one, and you couldn't have known, I didn't tell anyone here." Then I posed the question I'd come to ask. "My family, including my somewhat crazy parents, is gonna get here soon. Who wants to meet them?" Everyone wanted to meet them. I wondered what Alice was laughing so hard about?

3rd person pov

Everyone goes to the Swan residence, time passes.

After waiting for a while a Blue mist escaped DanI's mouth, her ghost sense. "They're here!" she shrieked with enthusiasm that could put Alice's to shame, as she ran out of the house just as The Specter Speeder touched down. The door opened and the Fentons jumped out with Danny in the lead (he'd jumped out through the door it's self before it even opened). Danny And DanI Shouted each other's names excitedly at exatly the same time and rushed foreward into a tight hug. Danny lifted DanI off her feet and spun around (Danny's been working out and is muscular and huge compared to Emmett now) as Danielle shouted "Hey, aren't we a bit old for this?"

"Who cares? I haven't seen you in like forever and I missed my little sister!" was his reply as he set her back on her feet, still hugging her tightly. Then a yipping sound was heard from inside the specter speeder.

"Arté!" DanI shouted as the small, green, ghost creature with large violate eyes (pic on profile) wearing a mistic looking moon pendant (pic on profile) leaped out of the Specter speeder and into her arms right as the rest of the family crashed into them forming a massive group hug filled with exclamations of joy. Eventually DanI broke it apart to introduce everyone. Jack and Maddie climbed back into the specter speeder for a moment to look for some fudge Jack had set down somewhere in the Specter Speeder.

DanI addressing the Cullens: "This is my big brother Danny(pointing to Danny) he's working to become an astronaut, Saving the world really helped get the space programs attention. This is My big sister Jazz (pointing to Jazz) She's studying to become a psychologist with multiple degrees in psychology. This is Arté (pointing to the ghost creature in her arms) She's my pet and I love her a lot." The look of tenderness in DanI's eye's gave a tug on the heart string of Edward's long dormant heart. "That's my mom and dad, they're ghost hunters." She said pointing to the pair in the Specter Speeder. Jack had found his fudge and was eating it.

"Mom, Dad," DanI began getting their attention "This is Edward, my boyfriend," She said motioning towards Edward. The piece of fudge hanging out of Jack's mouth dropped into his lap. Suddenly every weapon in the Specter Speeder (there are hundreds and they are big) was out and aimed at Edward. If he wasn't a vampire sweat would have been dripping down his neck. Then DanI quickly stepped in front of him in her ghost form just in case her dad pressed the fire button by mistake. That's exactly the kind of way he messes up sometimes.

"Mom, Dad, put the guns away he's not a ghost I'm one hundred percent positive about that. We're not doing anything you wouldn't approve of," The guns finally went down with that last exasperated sentence.

"So, who wants to come with?"


	9. the tour part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight

Last time: _"So, who wants to come with?"_

The Cullens all wanted to come to Amity and see the town Dani Grew up in. Then Maddie Fenton spoke up.

"I'm sorry but that brings the number of people up to four more than the Specter Speeder will carry,"

"Okay, Danny and I will fly and each carry someone," said Dani going ghost and grabbing Edward.

"Aahh!" Edward was understandably taken by surprise He had no idea she was anywhere near strong enough to lift him. Emmett needless to say had a good laugh at his expense. Danny Carries his big sister, Jazz, and everyone else climbs into the Specter Speeder. There's no use arguing with the real Dani when she's already got a plan of action set in motion. (By the real Dani I mean her when she's not pretending to be somebody) And off they went to Amity Parks.

When they got to Amity they parked in the Fentons' garage, and Dani and Danny landed next to the Specter Speeder. Dani began the tour.

"This is the garage and lab. That's the Fenton Ghost Portal, The one that was involved in the lab accident that gave Danny his ghost powers. This is the ecto-dejecto that was supposed to weaken ghosts but actually stabilized my ghost half. Those are a bunch of ghost hunting weapons that actually do work. This is the booo-merang, or as Sam calls it the stupidly named tracking device." (At this comment Jack said "Hey!") "Up here is the house." Dani began walking up the stairs and the others followed.

"Those are the guest rooms. Now let's take this tour to the rest of the town instead of just the house." Everyone followed Danny out the door They all stopped when they saw Tucker and Sam who had Just been about to walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"And this is Sam, Danny's girlfriend. And this is Tucker Danny's best friend." Danny and Sam blushed a little bit.

"Dani, who are all these people?" asked tucker already wondering if any of the vampire girls were single.

"Tucker, All the females in this group are already in a relationship," His thoughts were just as obvious to Dani as they were to Edward. Edward snickered a little as disappointed thought ran through Tucker's head.

~~Awkward silence of a few seconds~~

"Anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyway, Let's continue the tour!" said Dani. They walked through town. "Oh, by the way Tucker is the Mayor of Amity now, but when this whole ghost thing started out he was just Danny's technologically gifted pal,"

"Thank you! You see that! She says it right! Not techno geek, technologically gifted! Being smart and good with computers is not a bad thing!" Dani suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Danny didn't.

"So, This is the high school. This is the Nasty Burger. Why anyone would give a restaurant a name like that I will never understand. This is the town square, and that is a statue of Danny when he was 14. It was put up after he saved the world and an identical statue stands in the capitol of every country in the world. That right next to the statue of Danny is a statue of me at age 7 because I help Danny fight bad ghosts and keep the world safe. It was put up when I began publicly fighting alongside Danny shortly after he saved the world and an identical statue stands next to the statues of Danny in all the world capitols to commemorate the forming of team phantom, as we have been unofficially calling it. After Danny and I began working together we were able to solve many more global problems not just the Disasteroid." Then a crowd started forming.

"Oh no, here comes the Phantom Phan Club," Dani muttered under her breath. And then the chanting began.

"Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani! Danny! Dani!" Some of the chanters were holding signs that said "Danny & Dani" or "Team Phantom" or something to that effect. Many of them were wearing black T-shirts with white DP symbols hand sewn onto them. A few had even dyed their hair white.

"Okay guys joke's over. You know we're just people even if we do have ghost powers and have saved the world." Then the crowd quieted down and began to disperse, some of them laughing because they knew the Phantoms and the fan mob was a joke for them. One of them a girl with short dark brown hair(almost black but not quite) and light brown eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and denim Capri's, walked up to Dani.

"Hey, Dani! it's about time you got back. I was starting to worry," The girl said hands on hips in mock annoyance.

"Sorry Kate, but you know I couldn't come home till the portal was fixed, unless of course you wanted a scrambled friend." Dani said laughing.

"This is my bff Kate. We've been friends since elementary school."

"Hey I thought you were my best friend!" That came from Alice.

"Sorry Alice, Kate got here first,"

"Not fair,"

"Deal with it!" that was Kate. Dani quickly stepped between the two before a smack-down which Alice would definitely win could start.

"Okay enough of that, There will be no fighting on this tour!"


	10. the tour part two

Disclaimer: still not mine or it wouldn't be on a fan fiction website

Sorry this chapter took me so long you guys, my laptop cord broke and I had to wait for a new one, then I got distracted reading other fan fictions *huge anime sweat drop*

_Last Time on Danielle Fenton But Call Me Bella_

"_Okay enough of that, There will be no fighting on this tour!"_

"Okay, I would've won anyway," said Kate shrugging. Emmett snickered.

"She probably would've won," Dani mumbled discreetly to Emmett as she floated past. (A/N I know I said Alice would've won last chapter but that's because that's how it seemed to the Cullens) Emmett stood there for a minute trying to figure out whether or not she was serious. She had sounded serious, but a human beating a vampire in a fight? Come on. Then again they had all thought Dani was human(and named Bella) but from what they saw in the video she could beat the snot out of any of them. Edward snickered quietly until he heard that last part, then he shut up real fast. The thought of Dani being dangerous, more so even than him, bothered him somehow. Emmett noticed Edwards discomfort at this thought and started snickering to, forming a mental picture of Edward getting his but kicked by none other than Dani Phantom. At least until a small ecto-blast hit him in the shoulder. Dani had noticed the mind war. Kate laughed loudly from her spot beside Dani. The two best friends stopped chatting (agreeing to finish catching up later of course) And Dani went back to guiding the tour. That was right when Danny and Dani's ghost senses went off. The two halfa's quickly assumed battle stances as did Sam, pulling an ecto-gun out of her backpack, Tucker, pulling a Fenton Thermos out of his backpack, Maddie and jack Fenton pulling out Fenton Bazookas(where do they keep those?), and Kate pulling two small cylinders out of her pockets which opened up into huge blades of ecto-energy(think a cross between a green light saber an one of those weird anime swords that has all those weird curvy pointy bits sticking out of the edge). Emmett's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Several ghosts floated up through the ground. One ghost in overalls and a knit cap yelled "I am the box ghost! Beware my power! I will use my control over all things cardboard and square to…" that was as far as he got before Tucker sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"And that was the box ghost he's more of an annoyance than a threat." Dani Said. Or tried to say, anyway, Emmett hadn't noticed that Dani was talking and asked, "Wow, do you think our mayor back in Forks can do stuff like that? Come to think of it, does Forks have a mayor? Hmm… OUCH!" Edward hit Emmett in the forehead for interrupting Dani and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head at the same time for being dumb. Even without Edwards gift, she could clearly see him cooking up a plan to set up a rigged election to make himself mayor of Forks and attempt to use his power as mayor to make everyone wear bunny suits.

"Actually, he was planning on chicken suits," muttered Edward fast and quiet enough that only a vampire (or a ghost/halfa, but he didn't know that) could hear, as he struggled not to laugh. Dani, however, did laugh, and Danny looked at them confusedly for a moment, before both halfas turned their attention back to the ghosts. Dani attacked Skulker, ripped the mechanical suit to pieces, and pulled out the tiny ghost. Tucker then sucked him into the Fenton Thermos as well. Then Emmett, shockingly enough, had a thought. "Hey shouldn't he have bodyguards if he's the mayor?"

"There's not really much point. No human in the world would attack a friend of Danny and Dani Phantom, and as for ghost attacks, that's why we're here. We protect everyone(including good ghosts) from evil ghosts." explained Dani. Then an uppercut from Walker sent Danny flying.

"Forget I was here, ghost child?" said Walker.

"Nope," said Dani as her foot came down on walkers head. Then walker gave the order and his ghost guards attacked. Danny and Dani each duplicated so that there were 5 of each of them and fought the guards until they were all in a group (the guards not the Phantoms). Then the Phantoms joined back together so that there were one Danny and one Dani standing side by side and unleashed to ghostly wails against walker and his guards, sending them(and some litter and debris that was in the street) up against the wall. Then tucker sucked them all into the Fenton Thermos.

"Aw, couldn't you have left some for the rest of us?" whined Kate, "I didn't get to kick any ectoplasm," it was then that many more of Walkers guards appeared evidently walker actually created a plan with backup measures.

"Looks like you got your wish Kate," Dani said while blasting one of Walker's goons.

"Yeah! It's ectoplasm-kicking time!" shouted Kate slicing at a couple of Walker's goons who immediately reformed, but were weakened by the blades. Jack and Maddie fired at a few more of Walker's goons, Sam opened fire with an ecto ray, and Tucker sucked all the defeated bad guy-ghosts into the Fenton thermos. After the fight (which was rather short with all the ghost fighters gathered together) was over, Dani hifived with Danny and Kate. Then Danny hifived with Tucker and Sam too.

"BOO-yeah!" said Dani. everyone looked at her.

"What? One of us had to at least try it eventually," said Dani gesturing to herself and Danny. Then the whole group shared a laugh(yes including Dani, they're laughing with her not at her). Emmett was the one person who didn't laugh, then a moment after the other's stopped laughing he laughed too.

"Ha ha ha, Oh I get it. _Boo_-yeah because ghosts say boo. Hahaha that's funny," Kate shot a look at Dani and Dani just shrugged. Then Rosalie who hadn't said anything for a while spoke.

"I have to live with this _all the time_," then Dani laughed. The floating girl laughed so hard she turned upside down without even realizing it. Rosalie had been putting up with it for longer than the humans (and other halfa) present knew. They threw her a quizzical look. Dani quickly regained control, a slightly greenish blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're blushing _green_!" Edward exclaimed in shock.

"My bloods always been partially green. The green is just less visible in human form and, it wasn't offset by glowing green eyes," Dani explained shrugging.

"Since when do you blush over something like nobody knowing why you're laughing?" asked Danny. The Cullens shot glances at each other. She blushed all the time, at least when they thought she was Bella.

"I've been acting out that 'Bella Swan' persona for so long it started rubbing off on me," said Dani.

"Ohhh," now it made sense to the Fentons.

"Well, I think that's enough touring for now. Let's head home," said Dani as she started floating back towards Fenton Works. Danny followed, then Dani said something completely unexpected by the Cullens.

"Hey bro, wanna race?" the Cullens had never seen that mischievous smile on Dani before, so it's understandable that they were a little startled.

"YOU'RE ON!" and the two halfas were off like a shot. Way faster than any of the Cullens could run. The Cullens just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, until Tucker said,

"Pff, newbies." Then Kate got a set of keys out of her pocket she pressed one of the buttons on a small device hanging from the key ring and a Fenton Hover Board zoomed to her location. The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker did the same, and got the Fenton RV for the Fentons, and those little car/hover vehicle things from the episode Reality Trip for Sam and Tucker. Jazz leaned out of the open door of the Fenton RV and addressed the Cullens,

"Hey, are you coming or not?"

"We're coming," said Carlisle.

"Then get in," Then Jazz went to her seat in order to allow the Cullens to get through the door. The ride back to Fenton works was not as awkwardly silent as expected.

"What just happened?" asked Edward.

"What?" asked Jazz. She's so used to this she sometimes forgets that fighting ghosts is strange to other people.

"The attack and then the race?"

"OH! Right, ghost attacks are unusual to normal people. That was an ordinary afternoon," Emmett giggled at "normal people" but was quickly silenced by Rosalie jabbing an elbow into his ribs. (A/N let's picture big scary lookin' Emmett giggling like a small girl now shall we? lol)

"She is in a fight every day?" Edward was starting to get little frantic with worry.

Epov

"Oh, relax. You've seen what a great fighter the girl is," _Like my little sis is actually gonna get hurt hunting ghosts. Haha, she's made of tougher stuff than that._ My Bella I mean Dani was tuff? How much did I really know her. That thought hurts a lot. The person I love more than anyone or anything else in the world and for all I know I could barely know anything about her. I'm so sorry Dani for being so dim as to not even know the real you.

3rd person pov

The Cullens, the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker reached the house. And a surprise was waiting for them…

A/N cliff hanger teehee. I demand reviews!! *bangs fist on table and breathes fire* by the way, sorry this took so long to put up, my laptop cord broke and I had to order a new one and wait for it to get here so I could charge my laptop and then I got distracted by something shiny *giant anime sweat drop*

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm serious people getting a lot of reviews is what motivates some of us to write quickly


	11. happy ending allready?

Disclaimer: not mine

Just as the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle pulled up in the drive way…

**CRASH!!! **Dani went flying out of the house and hit a lamp post causing it to bend on impact.

"Nice try Aragon, but you'll have to do better then that to beat either of the Dani/Danny Phantoms!" (she only said Danny once but I wasn't sure which way to spell it when she was talking about both of them). Then Dani rushed back into the house and the Fentons and Cullens followed quickly. There stood Dani and Danny facing off against a huge, black ghost dragon. The dragon sent a jet of flame at Dani and she avoided it by doing a double summersault back flip, and then splitting in two! Yes that's right Dani and Danny have both had time to master duplication. The two Danis then handspring-flipped forward and came down hard on the dragons head in perfect synchronization as Danny got him with an upward angled ecto-blast to the gut. Then before he could catch his breath, one Dani sucked him into a Fenton Thermos and the other put the cap on. Then both Danis turned to face the Cullens in perfect unison, and (still in perfect unison) crossed their arms, leaned against each other, and each put one ankle across their other ankle. And in unison they said "TADA" before morphing back into one person. The Cullens gaped. Until Danny broke the silence.

"What, did something weird just happen that we didn't notice?" Then Dani laughed. Hard.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, the haha looks on your haha faces hahaha priceless haaaaahahaha!"

Then there was a fairly normal dinner, that the Cullens pretended to eat part of (cooked by Dani and not Maddie of course). And everybody went to bed (well the Cullens pretended to) after a while, when the rest of the humans (and other halfa) were asleep Edward snuck into Dani's room.

"I'm sorry, love," he started but she cut him off.

"What on Earth could you possibly be sorry for you haven't done anything,"

"I didn't know the real you,"

"Well duh, I was playing a character it's not your fault you didn't know, silly willy walnut head,"

"Silly willy walnut head?"

"Mom used to say it when I was a kid,"

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Later in the visit

Edward has been thinking about something from the video. Also Edward knows about the graves of the other clones, he came with her to visit them.

"Dani,"

"Yes Edward,"

"The ecto-dejecto that saved you from melting, did you everr try that on your brothers? Are you sure it was too late?" Dani face palmed.

"The ecto-dejecto, OF COURSE! If it were a snake it would have bit me!" Dani flew like heck and grabbed the ecto-dejecto. Then she flew back and snatched Edward off the ground on her way to the site.

"Aahhh!" That never got old. Danielle carefully opened the large urn containing the goo, Goliath had melted into and spritzed the ecto dejecto, and did the same for the sealed wooden box, painted dark blue with stars and the moon containing Tommy, the tiny container holding Pip, and the simple cut glass jar that held Little brother. They waited for a tense moment before the goo rose and took form. Danielle squealed with happiness. Her brothers were back and didn't look a day older, and now they were safe and wouldn't melt.

"Why little sister!" said Tommy, shocked "you're all grown up!"

"We're alive!" shouted Goliath, "But how?" Dani explained everything especially the "Danny is on our side, Vlad was a jerk and is gone now" part. Then she brought them all home.

"Mom, Dad, Danny, Jazz, LOOK!" She shouted. Their jaws all dropped. Dani made another round of explanations by the end of which jazz and Maddie were crying with joy at Danielle's regained family. Then they began making plans. Goliath, Tommy, and Pip could get their own place in the ghost zone but Little brother looked too much like Danny who still wasn't welcome there and would have to stay here but they could all visit each other all the time. Then Little brother said he should probably have an official name now. Dani suggested Dennis or Denny for short. He liked it. Maddie got on the phone and called for a press conference. When the reporters showed up Dani introduced her more ghost-looking brothers as some new good ghosts who were to be held with high regards as they were allies and friends of the Phantoms who would be helping them defend the world from ghostly attack, then introduced Denny Phantom as the New member of the Phantom team. The whole world (it was world wide news) cheered. What a perfect way to end a day. Dani and Edward had some aloe time at the very end of the day. There was a meadow near by similar to the one in Forks.

"I have a feeling things will be getting a little hectic around here," said Dani.

"Well Your not alone now," Said Edward, and then they kissed. It really was the perfect way to end a day.

A/N

If you want a sequel tell meina review okay this way we'll both be happy I'll get reviews you'll get a sequel should you happen to want one sounds fair to me


	12. bloopers!

Danielle visiting the graves take one:

Pip rises out of his jar to soon and with a case of the giggles too!

"Cut! Pi-ip," I, DaniellePhantom, whined like a little kid

"teehee haha hoh ahahaha hoo hee ha hah ha hahaha hoo-oo hehe sorry *snort* haha I remembered a joke hahahahaha it's hahaha only ha fun-funyheehee because it's hahaha cause it's haha such a bad joke Hahahah hahohoo hee ha ho ah hahaha *gasp* hoo I'm okay now, *gasp* can we try the scene again? I won't laugh this time, 'kay *tiniest of giggles*" Pip spluttered out.

"take five people, Pip, you try and calm down,"

"what do I do?" asked a giant muscular humanoid turtle (who if you haven't guessed by now is a mutant) in a ninja mask.

"Mikey, you're not even in this fan fiction," I said exasperated. The teenage mutant ninja turtles fic hasn't even got the story arc completely planned yet.

"If I'm not in this one then I'm even more confused about what I'm supposed to do," Uggh.

"Okay, then, go get some doughnuts and pizza. Go ahead and get extra I know you want some too."

"Awesomely radical dudette" Just then I heard Pip break down laughing again. That's it he's only getting sugar free candy from now on.

"Can you get me some aspirin too please, I have to go see if I can get Pip to calm down and I have a feeling I'll need it."

"Oh, sorry,"

"No problem I'm the Author I got to take care of the characters,"

"Dudette, it is totally a redeeming quality of human kind that you are a member,"

"Aww, Thanks Mikey," *Hug*

"Get away from my man!" An angry teenage mutant ninja lizard stormed onto the set.

"Noo, Vicky wait the audience doesn't know about you yet you're giving away an interesting development of a fan-fiction to come! NOOO! Besides it was just a friend hug, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. Mikey belongs with you,"

"Oh, Sorry,"

End of chapter 7 take one:

"So Bella has super powers and is an awesome fighter," said Emmett mischievously. "OW!!" Edward smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it!!!"

"OW!"

"I said 'Don't even think about it'"

"Sheesh okay, okay,"

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Emmett was mad, he hadn't done anything that time.

"Comedy rule of threes," Replied Edward.

"Cut! Edward, you just found out the love of your life is only half alive. Your not supposed to be ready to joke around yet. Try it again and this time read the script." _This is what you get for working with vampires this close to the end of the school year._

"Hey!"

"If you don't like my thoughts, BLOCK 'EM OUT AND FOCUS ON YOUR SCRIPT INSTEAD!" I snapped.

"Gosh DaniellePhantom someone's a little cranky," Said Alice. I think Jasper mumbled something along the lines of "understatement of the year" but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, I just spent _two and a half hours_ trying to calm down a small hyper-active ghost with a case of the giggles. I'm a little worn down,"

Take two:

So Bella has super powers and is an awesome fighter," said Emmett mischievously. "OW!!" Edward smacked him in the back of the head.

"(Smack Emmett in the back of the head)"

"Don't even think about it!!! (Raise voice and Smack Emmett in the back of the head)"

"OW!"

"(raise voice)I said 'Don't even think about it'"

"Sheesh okay, okay,"

"CUT! Edward were you just reading your blocking?" I asked with a deadly calm tone.

"Maybe," he smiled devilishly. His pretty face is gonna get ripped off if he doesn't cut it out soon he's pushing me to far and as the authoress I have supreme power within this story, but for now I will just think mean things at him then take five. %(!&%^*%$^?$^&$%$%$$?%*&&^%&%^&%%&%(^)^$%(!&%^*%$^?$^&$%$%?%*&&^%&%^&%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward gasped turning paler.

"What did she think?" asked Jasper.

"I don't feel comfortable repeating those words," Edward said turning even paler, "I can't work like this I'll be in my trailer."

"You don't have a trailer,"

"I'LL BUY ONE!" he snapped

"Why? We're filming at your house,"

"Because I want one!"

Edward and I had a bit of a personality clash, *Huge anime sweat-drop* but to be fair neither of us was in the best of moods at the time I had just spent two and a half hours dealing with Pip, who was having a giggle fit _AND_ a sugar rush, and due to shenanigans by the other actors(more specifically Emmett) Edward hadn't seen Bella in **ELEVEN WHOLE DAYS!!!**If I had known I would have postponed the scene and let Edward go see her. And just for the record I did get Emmett back for the shenanigans.

Screen flashes to a picture of Emmett covered in tar and feathers and bits of paper tied up in super strong rope dangling above a bunch of ferociously laughing werewolves, and screaming like a little girl.


	13. important bulletin

'Sup people, just wanted to let you know about the poll I'm doing to see which story I should work on next. Descriptions of the stories are on my profile go ahead and look and vote. Oh, and there's another Twilight fan fiction that I'm working on, but I'm taking a break from it until someone actually starts reading it.


End file.
